Another Board meeting
by Webdemon
Summary: Sequel to the first Board meeting..only this time Naruto and Sasuke in it..Read THEN Review...and keep it Simple...That means you Mr. Noid!


**Another board meeting**

**

* * *

**(Nagato is in waiting room when a red-headed woman calls to him)

Woman: Nagato..Sasuke will see you now.

Nagato: Bout time..Sheesh I thought I'd be here forever.

Woman: I apologize but with all this talk of you and the merger it's been a hectic day for everyone.

Nagato: That's happens...Alright Let's get his over with.

(He walks in to see Sasuke in a recliner)

Sasuke: Ah you must be Nagato. Nice to see you finally

Nagato: Nice to see you also..Itachi speaks a lot about you.

Sasuke: Yeah... I know..

Nagato: Guess you guys are still on bad terms eh?

Sasuke: I guess you could say that. So who's else is gonna show up?

Nagato: Diedara, Konan,Hidan and Kakuzu.

Sasuke: Ok..then let's get things set up.

(As they make preparations Hidan is the first one to enter)

Hidan: This better be fuckin important for you to call me out of church fucktard

Sasuke:....O_o....What he just say?

Nagato: You'll have to excuse Hidan. His religion requires him to cuss like a sailor

Hidan: And proud of it (flips him the bird)

Nagato:....Hidan...Seriously...Dude....Just once you could censor yourself

Hidan: FUCK NO!

Nagato: (Whispering) If you don't act right we are gonna mess this up. We need this so get it together man.

Hidan: (Whispering) Look I'm not here to impress some faggoty pretty boy..For all I know he could be a sinner.

Nagato: (Whispering) I swear in every fiber of my being I will literally wring your god damn neck if you even so much as fuck up in the slightest.

Hidan: (Whispering) Now your talking. ( Goes to his little notebook and puts a mark under his name.) Hidan one..Kakuzu zero...This is gonna be sinch..Fuck yeah!

(Next to enter is Konan)

Konan: Hey Nagato

Nagato: Hey Konan..This is Itachi's little brother Sasuke

Konan: Aww aren't you a little cutie :P

Sasuke: (Blushing in thought)..._Holy crap...Naruto was right...She's HUGE..Dude you never told me she was this hot._

Konan (Noticing him staring) Hey...You ok?....What's the matter

Sasuke: (Shaking his head) Nothing...I'm fine

Konan: You sure you didn't get love struck?

Sasuke:......Your saying I have a thing for ya?

Konan: I'm not implying anything..It's only natural for a man to admire true beauty

Sasuke: (Blushing) I wasn't staring at you...Sheesh

(Konan wraps your arm around his neck)

Konan:Relax....I mess with your brother the same way..Hahahaaha. though I gotta tell ya.... he stares at something else.

Sasuke: (In thought) _Gee I wonder what! It's obvious since your putting it out there. Cleavage much?  
_

(Next to come in is Deidara)

Deidara; Yeah I know but It's not gonna raise the stock anymore if you sell it at that point Sasori...Look.....Dude I know what I'm doing...Trust me on this...We'll be a lot better if we sell at 12...Dude just do it...It's gonna be fine...Kakuzu ain't the only one good with money.....yeah...well I gotta go...I'm here...yeah....take it easy dude....peace. (hangs up the phone)

Hey guys!

Hidan: Oh look guys...It's Deidei....Hey pussy

Nagato: (Holds in laugh) Hey Deidara..How the girl of yours?

Deidara: She's at home...and Fuck you Hidan

Hidan:Fuck you too

Nagato: Sasuke any of your associate's coming in?

Sasuke: Just a friend of mine..A good friend of mine and Co-CEO.

Nagato: Oh....I remember now...His name was....was....crap I don't remember...Sorry I'm bad with names

Sasuke: Naruto Uzumaki

Nagato: Oh yeah...the blond guy

Hidan:...Wait.....that punk.... I know that bastard...ahh....The boy was a one in a million...the shit we did...Ahahaha...that was fun.

Sasuke: Oh so your the psycho guy who put a cat in the middle of a junkyard full of rabid dogs...Naruto told me about that.

Hidan: Did he now?....One more reason I should kill him when he get's here.

Sasuke: Don't hold your breath..He's gonna be late....

(Kakuzu Walks in)

Kakuzu: Hey guys....You must be Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke:yup...and are you...Kakuzu..right?

Kakuzu: Yeah....your Itachi's Little alright...

Sasuke:..I get that a lot ( he looks at the room and sees everyone ready to begin.) So...how are we gonna do this

Konan: Hold on....Before we begin I would like to take his opportunity to introduce this...it's the paperwork that you and us have to sign saying we all agreed to this and blah blah blah...the whole thing pretty much says that we are all aware of what's going on.

Hidan:Can we sign in blood?

Nagato:..Oh for the love of god Hidan..We're not in Jashinists...Keep that crap to yourself

Kakuzu: Why did you even bring him here?

Hidan: Cause I am Co-Financial advisory..I have to be here

Kakuzu: Oh that's right...he's here to make me look good

Hidan: I fucking hate you Kakuzu

Kakuzu:Anyway...I agree..

Hidan: I'll sign the damn thing

Konan: My sigs already in here..I got the others to sign this also

Nagato: Good work

Sasuke: I'll sign it as soon as Naruto gets here.

Nagato: You said he was gonna be a little late

Sasuke: He should be here soon..Don't worry

(As he spoke those last words Naruto walks in)

Naruto: Sorry I'm late..Karin was kinda giving me a hard time

Outside: A HARD TIME!!!!YOU BASTARD YOU DIDN'T LET ME FINISH! AND TO THINK I EVEN DATED YOU..YOU BACKSTABBING SON A BITCH!!

Naruto: WE NEVER WENT OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE DUMBASS!!

Hidan: Naruto....Got yourself in some deep shit this time eh?

Naruto: Oh Hidan...Fancy meeting your bitchass here

Hidan:How ya doing fucker

Naruto: Fine cocksucker...you?

Hidan: Just peachy keen...Shot a kid in the arm with a BB gun...at close range

Naruto: Nice!

Sasuke: Naruto....your a Jashinist?

Naruto: Me no...I just hang around with him a lot

Sasuke: I see....

Naruto: Ah...You must be Nagato...Nice to meet ya (Extends his hand)

Nagato: You must be Naruto

Naruto: Yup..The one and only.

Sasuke: Naruto He's the guy we are doing the merger with

Kakuzu: Personally I think this merger is the best idea ever

Naruto: And why is that

Kakuzu: Take a wild guess dude

Naruto:.....Kakuzu right?

Kakuzu:Yup

Naruto: Heard your quite the financial expert.

Kakuzu: Indeed I am

Naruto: Also heard you got arrested for soliciting prostitutes for 12 years...It's a wonder your even out.

Kakuzu:..who told you that. (Looking at Naruto angrily)

Naruto: Guess who? ( points at Hidan)

Hidan; Well you fuckin did...I mean really dude are you that desperate for cash? But I can tell you one thing...That one whore I slept with an killed...what was her name again

Kakuzu: Who candy?

Hidan: No....Uhh Ino..Ino something

Kakuzu: Oh...you mean Ino Yamanaka....That was candy

Hidan: Great deepthroater by the way.

Nagato: Guys....Jesus...

Sasuke:...Oh my god.....You guys are nuts

Hidan: Your brother is no exception pretty boy

Nagato: HIDAN ARE FUCKING KIDDING ME?..C'MON MAN THIS IS BULLSHIT!

(Hidan grabs his book and makes two marks on it)

Hidan: That's three..two more and I win

Kakuzu: (in thought)_ Crap....that's two already...._

Nagato:...what are guy planning on now?

Naruto: I can answer that..They made a bet to see if he can make you cuss five times...and by the looks of it Hidan is alost there.

Sasuke:......Naruto...was this your doing?

Naruto: Nope...that was all Kakuzu dude

Konan: Wow kid your pretty sharp...

Naruto: Thank you Konan

Konan: Anytime hun...oh and by the way..How's that girl your dating?

Naruto: Who?

Konan: Hinata..the one you went to high school with?

Naruto: How did you know?

Konan: I know her through Neji..He works with us. He talks about you and her all the time.

Naruto: Oh really....Hmm....Can't say (Points at Hidan who's paying attention)

Hidan: Hey Naruto what's this lesbian bitch talking about?

Konan: (Looks at him)....What am I Hidan?

Hidan: You heard me..I said Le- *SLAP*

Konan: I ain't a lesbian fucktard...I'm a woman..Show some respect to me at least fag!

(Everyone looks at Konan with wide eyes)

Konan:..What....I'm not....and experimenting in college doesn't count....I only did it once....and that was it....

Nagato:...Woah...Konan...that was pretty cool

Sasuke:.....O_o

Konan: Thanks you Nagato...Oh and by the way...I'm single Sasuke (She winks)

Sasuke: (in thought) _Oh sweet mother Mary in heaven.._....

Nagato:..So...can we get this started finally..I think we've Procrastinated long enough.

Sasuke: I agree..Let's get started

(They began the meeting with the merger being successful

* * *

WOO! That was a long one if I do say so myself...Oh and By the way..the reason why this is in the NaruHina Column...is solely for Experimental Purposes...That's all....Also...READ MY IKK/NARU Crossover BEATCHIS!

See ya next time ^ ^. Oh and Hidan Does win the thing ( Secretly if he got Konan to Cuss once it counts as two!)


End file.
